Katricia
Katricia (K'/T and P/'atricia) is the pairing of KT Rush and Patricia Williamson. The two don't seem to be friendly towards one another in the beginning of Season 3, which is clearly shown when Patricia throws orange juice at KT. It is possible that Patricia dislikes KT because of her connection with Eddie and the amount of time she spends with him. It has been proven before that Patricia can get jealous easily. In the first episode when Patricia first meets KT, when Eddie says that KT is the girl from his dream, you can see the look on Patricia's face that she might be jealous. KT later joins Sibuna, so Patricia may eventually get used to her and become friends with her. This may be similar to the relationship between Patricia and Nina Martin (See: Patrina) because Patricia disliked Nina when she first started attending the school, because of the Joy incident, but later becomes close friends with her when Patricia gets involved in the Season 1 mystery. Katricia Moments ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals/ House of Presents *Patricia asks Joy what she thinks of the new girl. *When KT is introducing herself and says she is american Patricia loudly interrupts saying "What a surprise." House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Patricia throws orange juice at KT. *KT throws cereal. *Eddie says to KT that she's a lot like Patricia. *KT responds saying please don't insult me, but Eddie tells her that it actually was a compliment. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Patricia agrees to work with KT for the business project. *Patricia stole the key and showed it to Fabian, unaware of her connection with the parcel. *Patricia thinks KT is working for Victor because of the symbol on the key. *KT tries to make peace with Patricia, telling her that she'd never hurt anyone by dating the person they love. *KT was trying to apologise to Patricia but Patricia ignored and started listneng to music. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Patricia and KT start to work on the buisness project together. *Patricia goes along with KT's idea of fortune cookies, but hates the fortunes, so they compromise and agree to make 'Misfortune cookies'. *Patricia tells Joy that she knows KT and Eddie might not have a thing but she still doesn't trust KT in general. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Patricia accuses KT once again about having something to do with Amber's dissappearance. *Despite their fight moments before Patricia agrees with KT joining the Anubis Sisterhood and they make up. *Patricia tells KT not to start crying on her because she doesn't 'do crying.' *Patricia once again accuses KT of working with Victor when she finds out KT knew information about Miss Denby and the mystery and never told them. *KT is hurt when she finds out Patricia (And Fabian and Alfie) didn't trust her. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *KT and Patricia finally settle their disagreements, with KT explaining her mission and Patricia accepting KT at last, with the promise of no more secrets between the group. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Patricia doesn't want to give up KT's key. *She is determined to get KT's key back. House of Possession / House of Greed *When KT comes out crying, Patricia asks if she's alright. *She tells her everything's going to be alright. *Patricia touches KT's arm. *Patricia and KT have a heart-to-heart talk in the bathroom. *Patricia tells KT that they are all here for her. *KT asks if Patricia is jealous of her and Eddie. *Patricia assures her that she isn't, but later admits that she is, showing she trusts KT now. *KT promises to find out how Eddie feels about Patricia. *KT tries to help out Patricia by telling her to date Jerome to make Eddie jealous. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *KT and Patricia are sitting next to each other. *She tells Eddie about Patricia's date with Jerome to make him jealous. *KT comforts Patricia when Eddie supposedly stands her up. *KT tries to help Patricia figure out where Eddie went. *Patricia angrily says that Eddie didn't stand her up because it wasn't a date, so KT stops calling it that. *KT starts to call Eddie and Patricia quickly turns off KT's phone and tells her that she will call Eddie instead, showing that she might still be a bit jealous of KT and Eddie. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis